


Thunderstorms

by Newance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Thunderstorms, headcanons, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newance/pseuds/Newance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat hates storms, so what happens when John finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

It wasn’t that noticeable to John at first, whenever a storm rolled around Karkat would just go hole up in his room without much to say about it. John always figured Karkat liked the rain and wanted to read one of his goofy books alone to the pitter patter. 

Four storms passed, it was summer after all, and finally Karkat couldn’t take it anymore. John was still awake, it being well past midnight, but he was drowsy as Ghostbusters 2 came on Chiller. The soft padding wasn’t very loud, but the little voice, raspy and tentative, caught his attention. Karkat stood huddled in his blanket, it bundled tightly around him. 

“Something up?” John asked, pushing to his feet. Karkat shrugged a bit, but John approached with a quizzical look. The bespectacled boy reached out to touch Karkat’s shoulder when a loud clap of thunder rang out. Karkat lunged forward, colliding with John’s chest, and holding onto his shirt tightly. 

“Karkat? Are you afraid of thunder?” Karkat nodded a bit, just a subtle shake that differentiated from the quivering of his body. John was shocked, of all people to be afraid he never suspected Karkat. Reaching down, John hugged Karkat tightly.   
“It’s fucking stupid I know.” Karkat grumbled a bit, but John just shrugged. If he’d known sooner he would have done something for the alien that now resided with him. It was a long minute before Karkat sighed. “Will you play the piano for me?”   
John laughed a bit, unsure if Karkat was serious or not, whenever he practiced Karkat mumbled something about how stupid it was.   
“I’m serious.” 

John led Karkat over to the large bench, sitting the smaller figure next to him. Karkat stayed close, their legs touching, and when John began playing Chopin’s Nocturne. It was slow, and calming, and when another thunderclap rang out, Karkat wiggled into John’s lap with barely a pause in the chords. 

The grey boy flinched at the claps, but the heat from John’s body, arms on either side of him, and the peaceful music made it better. He held onto John’s shirt with one hand, his blanket held with the other.   
“I don’t mean it when I bitch at you. I fucking love your piano playing. I think deep down I’m just fucking jealous of it.” Karkat whispered, leaning his head into John slightly. The heartbeat he listened to was slower than his own, as normal for the humans versus trolls. But the thumps went perfectly in time with John’s playing.  
“Thank you for telling me.” John whispered, unsure of how to react to Karkat’s sudden clinginess. He wrapped up Nocturne and began into Swan Song, the storm beginning to rattle down, the worst throes over, but still it would rumble for the rest of the night. 

When Karkat was sleepy enough, they both went back to the TV, movie still playing softly, and Karkat sat next to John, fidgeting a bit. John quirked a brow.  
“Can I sit… with you?”  
“You already are, you goof.” Karkat blushed deeply.  
“In your lap?” John’s eyes went wide for a moment, but when Karkat flinched at the small rumble, he patted his legs. Karkat shimmied up, and spread the blanket neatly over them. John had always cared deeply for Karkat, but he felt his heart palpitate just a bit faster when Karkat clambered into his lap. What was that blush all about? And sitting in his lap?

John wrapped his arms around Karkat’s tummy, sweater cushioning the already soft bit of chub.   
“J-John?”  
“Shoosh.” John said quietly, nuzzling his hair lightly. Karkat leaned back a bit and planted a kiss on John’s nose. Karkat returned it by pecking Karkat’s lips softly. 

They chit chatted quietly after that, John holding Karkat tightly through the rain, both of them discussing the pent up feelings they shared. 

By the end of the movie they had fallen asleep, lying all over each other, but John didn’t mind, the couch was comfy, and Karkat didn’t mind, John made a good pillow.

And storms weren’t nearly as terrifying anymore.


End file.
